El amor me sabe a: Pérdida y lágrimas saladas
by S.K.atsura
Summary: No. Definitivamente, tú no perdiste cuando en la desesperación del momento le pediste a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke. Irónicamente, tú perdiste cuando este acepto. / Sakura-centric, mención Sasunaru.


Ok, tercera historia de mi serie xD

**Pareja:** Mmm... solo mención al Sasunaru (como siempre n.n)

**Género:** Mencion de shonen-ai, drama, angts, drabble, etc.

**Discleimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Sasuke. Y ellos dos, junto a los demás personajes, son creación de Kishimoto_-sensei_.

**Aclaración:** Pov de Sakura, eso xD

* * *

><p>El amor me sabe a... Perdida y lagrimas saladas<p>

.

.

.

Y lloras. Lloras como lo has estado haciendo desde los últimos días, encerrada en tu habitación sin ver a nadie, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido. Tus lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas, cayendo hasta el traje de jounin que no te molestaste en cambiar luego de _ese_ momento. Estrujas la almohada que te ha visto derramar incontables lágrimas a través de todos estos años, lagrimas de tristeza, de soledad, de impotencia, de dolor, de alegría, de felicidad, y muchas más. Pero esta era la primera vez que derramabas lagrimas de autocompasión.

El amor es cruel, demasiado. Ahora lo entiendes. Pero, analizándolo bien, tal vez te lo tenías bien merecido. Los triángulos amorosos nunca terminan bien, y esta era la prueba. De jóvenes Naruto Uzumaki había estado enamorado de Sakura Haruno y lo había demostrado varias veces. Te lo había demostrado varias veces, pero tú nunca le correspondiste. Vamos, quien podría fijarse en alguien como Naruto si podía poner su vista en Sasuke Uchiha; definitivamente tú no, tal vez Hinata, pero tú y el resto de las niñas de tú edad, no.

Cuando se formó el equipo 7, creíste realmente que al estar en el mismo grupo, tendrías más oportunidades para hacer que Sasuke se fijara en ti. Por lo menos más posibilidades que Ino. Eso habría resultado, si al principio no hubieras sido más una carga para el grupo que otra cosa. Los que sobresalían siempre eran Sasuke y Naruto. Tú quedabas relegada a último plano, si es que no tenías que ser salvado por ellos dos y Kakashi_-sensei_.

Tomas de la mesita de noche un pañuelo, con el cual tratas de secarte las lagrimas. Te levantas de la cama, en la cual has estado sentada contra la cabecera, ahogándote en tu autocompasión. Los pasos que te separan del cuarto de baño son pocos, pero los sientes como interminables. El reloj de la pared marca las 3 de la madrugada. Más de seis horas han pasado desde que regresaste del hospital, pero parecieran que hubieran sido años.

Tus lágrimas han vuelto a correr por tus mejillas, el espejo así te lo confirma. Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, y tu largo y lacio cabello rosado está completamente despeinado y enmarañado.

Estas nuevas lágrimas ya no son como las anteriores, el sentimiento es diferente. Pero el trasfondo es igual. Durante los últimos 5 días simplemente tuviste lastima de ti misma, del papel de pobre ilusa que habías desempeñado. Ahora solo queda el vacio de la perdida. Aunque dicen que no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste. Pero eso no quita el dolor. Sasuke nunca demostró ningún interés es ti aparte del de compañerismo. El pasar cuatro años de tu vida desviviéndote por él, con la sola idea de ser mas fuerte y poder regresarlo a la aldea, no sirvieron en tú caso.

Irónicamente, tú no perdiste a Sasuke -en el caso que él hubiera sido algo tuyo- cuando este se fue de la aldea, tampoco cuando en compañía de Naruto lograron convencerlo de volver y no te dedico ni una mirada. No fue cuando el consejo le condeno a muerte por traición, mucho menos fue cuando luego de tanto trabajo, lograron junto al rubio revocar la pena y no te dedico ni una palabra de agradecimiento como sí fue con el de ojos azules.

No. Definitivamente, tú no perdiste cuando en la desesperación del momento le pediste a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke.

Irónicamente, tú perdiste cuando este acepto.

Y es recién en este momento que lo entiendes, cuando en tus manos está la invitación al matrimonio entre la persona que, a pesar de todo, sigues amando y la persona que te amaba.

Es cuando relees los nombres de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki en el parte de bodas.

Y tus lágrimas siguen cayendo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Realmente no sé de donde salió esto, así que no me pregunten. En mis planes no estaba hacer algo desde el Pov de Sakura, pero debatiendo con una amiga luego de ver el capítulo en el cual Sai le dice sus verdades a la pelichicle, no pude evitar pensar en esto.<p>

También sé que en mi profile puse que el titulo haría seña a un postre, pero… no encontré nada que pudiera encajar con cómo se siente Sakura en esos momentos.

Ojala les haya gustado y que no me haya quedado tan OcC como creo que quedo.

_¿Te gustó? Comenta =)_


End file.
